Heart for a Heart
by JMolover13
Summary: The Evil Queen summons Red instead of the huntsman to kill Snow White.


**AN: I couldn't help but use some of the lines from 'The Heart is a Lonely Hunter'… Hope you enjoy!**

Red was brought before the Queen. She didn't know why and she certainly hoped that she wouldn't be there long. She looked around as the guards brought her in, and saw the queen sitting prim and proper in her thrown. It sent shivers down her spine… especially when all the dark-eyed woman had to do was lift her hand a couple centimeters from the arm of the throne and extend and retract her fingers for every single guard in the room to leave them.

"Red Riding Hood." Regina stood from her throne and walked down the steps slowly, intimidating, "You are much harder to find than one would think…"

"Why are you looking for me?" Red asked with wide eyes.

"I have a task. A task that only a… certain _kind_ can complete." Regina walked passed her and looked out one of the windows that lined the room.

"A certain kind?"

"Mm," The queen nodded and turned around with pursed lips, "You are a rare breed, Red Riding Hood." She cocked her head, "I'm not sure that you even know just how rare you really are… You and your Granny…" She looked off to the side then back with a menacing smile, "You're all that's left, and your Granny just doesn't have the chops for this task." She chuckled to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I simply needed to track someone down, to find a scent, I could use your Granny, but I need you because you will be able to get the job done… All your Granny has is a silver-tipped arrow. I need insurance that the task will be handled… without care." She smirked.

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I am asking you to kill Snow White."

Red inhaled a ragged breath then turned on her heal and walked for the door. She felt a wave rush passed her and all exits close off. She didn't have to try them to know that they were all locked as well. When she turned back around she saw Regina with an arm up.

"You want to take this deal, Red Riding Hood."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't then you will go on wreaking havoc in your town, in other people's towns… you will continue on this murderous spree that you aren't even aware of…"

Red knit her brows, "What?"

Regina seemingly floated over to her… she didn't even move her feet in order to stand in front of Red and turn them before a mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall…"

"What do you wish to see, my queen?" a large face took up the entirety of the mirror. Needless to say, Red's eyes were wide in shock.

Regina looked from the mirror to the other brunette. She took a strand of hair that had fallen in Red's face and moved it aside, curling it behind the woman's ear and let her fingers trail on her neck a moment, "Show Red Riding Hood what happens to her the week of the full moon." Regina commanded as she stood behind Red Riding Hood and placed her hand on the small of her back.

The face faded and showed Red during the last full moon. It showed her roll her eyes at Granny's insistence for her to wear her hood and it showed her throw it on the bed. Then it showed her cringe in pain and begin to jump to the window as she changed form into a large black wolf.

Red gasped as she saw herself roam around the night and literally rip people to shreds. The events were shown at different angles through anything with a reflection, sometimes she'd obviously be looking up from a lake, sometimes through a knife or sword or even a shield, but every time the events ended with her ripping people apart for no reason whatsoever.

"Make it stop!" She cried as she closed her eyes and turned from the mirror. She knelt down as a sudden wave of nausea came, causing her to lose her lunch.

"Classy." The queen muttered as she pointed at the vomit and made it disappear. She knelt down before Red and took her cheek in her hand, "I can make it go away for eternity. I can make you never have to live with your curse ever again… I just need you to kill one last person… Can you do that for me or do I need to find some lonely huntsman to get the job done?"

Red looked to the side in thought, "I'll do it."

Regina grinned, "The only thing I need when you get done is her heart." She stood up and walked a few feet from her, "Understood?"

"Yes."

~0~0~0~0~0~

It didn't take long to track Snow White. And it took even less time to befriend her. The full moon was coming that night and she knew that it was going to happen soon. Red looked around and found that they were surrounded by no reflective surfaces and she thanked the heavens for the queen not being able to see her.

The only insurance the queen had was Red's cloak. Red had to turn into a wolf whether she wanted to or not. As the sun started setting quickly, Red made her decision, "Snow White?"

Snow smiled at her, "Yes?"

"Run." She said seriously, "Run as fast as you can away from me and run now."

Snow stood and gathered her things quickly, "What? Why?"

"Go! The queen sent me to kill you and I'll have no choice when I turn into a wolf unless you get as far from me as possible. NOW! GO!"

Snow took off running like she'd never run before in her life, she looked back once and saw her new friend begin to take form… that only made her run faster.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"This isn't her heart! This isn't a human heart! What did you do?!" The queen yelled as she took the heart from the box and squeezed it to dust in front of Red's eyes.

Red stared at her in defiance, "She doesn't deserve to die."

"That's not up to you!" Regina gave her a wicked scowl, "I wanted a heart. And a heart I shall have." She was in front of Red before Red even knew what was happening. And Regina had her heart in her hand before she even felt pain.

Red was pressed against a wall by the Queen's body, she was panting from the pain, "What are you going to do to me?"

Regina smirked and leaned in, kissing her roughly, "You're now mine… My pet." She pulled from her and walked back the box that the stag's heart was supposed to go in and opened it, "And this is your cage. From this moment forward, you will do everything I say. And if you _ever_ disobey me, if you _ever_ try to run away. All I have to do is squeeze." She squeezed for effect and Red fell to the ground in pain. "Guards!"

Two guards came in and picked Red up.

"Your life is now in my hands." They stared at each other, "Forever!" She turned to the box and placed the heart inside, "Take her to my bed chamber."


End file.
